A computer ecosystem, or digital ecosystem, is an adaptive and distributed socio-technical system that is characterized by its sustainability, self-organization, and scalability, inspired by environmental ecosystems, which consist of biotic and abiotic components that internet through nutrient cycles and energy flows, complete computer ecosystems consist of hardware, software, and services that in some eases may foe provided by one company, such as Sony. The goal of each computer ecosystem is to provide consumers with everything that may be desired, at least in part services and/or software that may be exchanged via the Internet. Moreover, interconnectedness and sharing among elements of an ecosystem, such as applications within a computing cloud, provides consumers with increased capability to organize and access data and presents itself as the future characteristic of efficient integrative ecosystems.
Two general types of computer ecosystems exist: vertical and horizontal computer ecosystems. In the vertical approach, virtually all aspects of the ecosystem are owned and controlled by one company, and are specifically designed to seamlessly interact with one another. Horizontal ecosystems, one the other hand, integrate aspects such as hardware and software that are created by other entities into one unified ecosystem. The horizontal approach allows for greater variety of input from consumers and manufactures, increasing the capacity for novel innovations and adaptations to changing demands.
Present principles are directed to specific aspects of computer ecosystems, specifically, ecosystems that include electronic bank cards such as electronic debit and credit cards. Such cards typically communicate with other terminals such as a bank kiosk by responding to an interrogation from the kiosk using wireless near field communication (NFC) with identification and/or authentication data, to permit a monetary transaction or for other purposes, e.g., access into a controlled area.